dib's spy mission
by lolitanekoprincess
Summary: Dib decides to spy on Zim one day and it leads to an unexpected result. Contains some lemon lol. my first story plz no hate and no flames!
Hi there~! This is my first fanfiction ever so plz be nice xD i would super appreciate it if you wolld leave a review nya~! NO FLAMES PLZ lol but yeah here i go! Hope you like it :3

It was a summer day and dib was bored so he decided to go spy on zim again. Hey gaz would you like to go spy on zim with me i think he's up to something asked dib. No said gaz. That's stupid. Ok said dib. Be that way. So dib went to zim's house alone and he also brought his binoclars for spying through sim'z window. Dib looked throght the window and saw gir doing the angry monkey dance. Gir spun in circles and slapped his butt. He was also wearing his green doggy suti and sticking out his dtounge.

Ugh no zim just his stupid robot dog said dib. Iw onder if he is in his undergroung lab? Dib decided to let himself in and he walked past gir. HIIIII! Said gir. Shhhh! Said dib. Zim will here you! Yaaaayyy! Said gir. He ran off and he shouted zim your friend is here! Noooo said dib. Dib sighed too. I hate that dog he said. Anad then zim showed up, who is here? Said zim. He saw dib and then said aaaaAA how did you get in here?! And then dib said the dooor and zim said NEVER! Dib rolled his eyes and said i know your up to something zim and i demand to know what your doing. Zim said uhh i dont know what yu mean and dib said admit it zim! Admit you are planning to destroy earht and zim said well yeah.. Duh.

And then suddley gir ran in suddenly screaming I MADE TACOS! what ? said dib. I said i made tacos! Said gir. LEAVE GIR THIS DOES NOT CONCERN YOU said zim. Aww siad gir and he sent to go play with his slinky in the conrner. Dib watched gir sit in the corner and zim say that dib was distracted so he tackled him. Dib screamed and dib and zim rolled aornd on the floor. Dib was stronger though and he pinned zim to the floor. Nice try spaceboy dib said and he pulled out a space gun. Where did you get that? Zim said tak's ship said dib. And now im goint to use it on you zim dib said and he put the gun to sim's head and zim got worrried.

This is bad i need a dstraciton thought zim. So he picked up a shoe near him and throgh it at the window dib looked up and when he did zim snatched the gun. HA said zim i trckeed you you dumb dirt worm and dib shouted no! He tried to get the gun back but zim held it away. Then zim said you could never shoot me anyway dib and he laughed. Yes i could! Said dib no you cant zim said and stuck out is tongue. Oh yeah said dib gimme the gun back and i'll porve it to you. Fine said zim and he gave dib the gun back because he didn't think dib would do it. Dib put the gun to zim's head and tried to pull the trigger but when he looked at zim he couldnt use the gun. Something about zim's eyes made him no do it and he shouted angrily. Wht's wrong dib can't kill me said zim and dib rolle d his eyes again. It's not cuz i like you, zim dib said but he couldn't help but notice sim'z big pink eyes staring back at him taunting him. Zim was stupid but he also made dib excited. And for some reason dib just couldnt kill zim and dib hated it he wantedt ot kill zim so bad or at lest he thought ihe did. Your right zim i cant kill you. Aha i knew it said zim. Its cuz youre so infruiating said dib i hate you. Good i hat e you to said zim. Good said dib. Good said zim. The two wer sitll pinne d together on the floowr for a long time now and dib was getting hot and uncomfortable his hand s wer e keeping zim's wrissts down and heis blood was beginning to rush what was happneindg?

Dib was so mad and confused he was so mad at zim but he felt iimslef blush and his hear race faster. Zim he said. I hat eyou so much . yeah said sim, so. No, said dib i hate hyou so much but that i want to bite you. What? Said zim i said im gonna bit e you said dib and he did he bit zim on the shoulder. Chills wnt down zim's spine and he let out a soft moan.d ib then lened forward and nibbled im's antena and he licked the antena too. Zim fogot he was made and sudenly was in wa s in joyfil bliss at dib's touch. Dib wdint know what he was doing his blood was ruging and he felt so hot and stikey to the tough but he kept going. Soon dib and zim wer e maing out and they forgot they were made at each toerh. They continued through the night and when dib worke up he fogot what happened. Then he saw teeth marks on his neck and he remembered zim's body pressed tho his lst night and the night they spent togethe maiking love. Dib blushed and ran home and he was mad but he also cold nt wait to spy on zim again. Maybe next time they would go further the thougth made his sckin crawl and his blood on fire. Dib hated that alien bu t theat alien sure got him excited and thats why dib loved him

The end Lol xD

Thansk for reading plz leave a review becuse that would make me happyyyyyy~ ;3 sorry if you dint like but if you could plz tell me what i should change xD also any suggestions for naother chapter? I wasnt sure what to wirte next so i jsut ended it here lol

Thanks! Love you nya~!


End file.
